Arsène Lupin III/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Question (by MrPacheco101) Note: this battle takes place before the advent of the 52 comic book series and Victor Sage’s death to lung cancer, but occurs in the modern Lupin the 3rd timeline 12:00 midnight On the rooftop of the Hub City’s Museum of Natural History Lupin the 3rd is celebrating the success of his most recent robbery, the capture of the Blue Beatle Scarab; legend says that the Blue Beetle Scarab gives the user unimaginable powers once it is worn. ”Hehe this beauty will be worth millons in the black market!” Lupin said holding the scarab in his hand. “Not if you’re locked behind bars.” A voice said. “Who said that?” Lupin said putting the scarab in his pocket, then turns around to see The Question with a M1927 Thompson in his hand. ”Gah! You have no face!” Lupin said with a shudder. “Aresen Lupin III you are under arrest for the major thefts you’ve done in the past decade.” The Question stated. “So you can do this the easy way by turning yourself in or we can do this the hard way.” He then points the Thompson at Lupin. “You make a hard bargain No Face.” Lupin said, his right arm reaching behind for the Kimel AP-9 hidden under his pants. “But I can’t resist doing the hard way.” Lupin pulls out the Kimel and opens fire. “Crap!” Question said before dodging the bullets, he then hides behind a ventilation unit and returns fire. Lupin dodges the attack and keeps spraying the faceless investigator, until the Kimel runs out of bullets. “Crap! Well gotta go No Face, I got a scarab to sell.” Lupin said then dropping the gun and jumping onto to a nearby roof. “Hold it!” The Question said pulling the trigger, but nothing came out. “Jammed!” The Question throws the gun in frustration, then pulls out S & W Escort and starts to pursue the master thief. Lupin is seen running across another roof, trying to get away as fast as he could. “Haha! I lost him!” Lupin said with a smirk, until he sees a bullet fly next to him. “What the-!” Lupin turns around and sees The Question on his trail shooting his Escort at the quick witted thief. “Damn and I thought Zenigata was persistant.” Lupin said, then pulls out the Walter P-38 hidden in his red coat. “Time to end this!” Lupin turns around and opens fire with the Walter P-38, the Question dodges the first 3 bullets then gets scrapped in the arm by another which causes him to drop the Escort. “Gah!” The Question anguished, and then hides behind a storage shack on the roof. Lupin points the gun at the shack where the Question is hiding behind “Okay No Face no more Mr. Nice Guy, I’ll give you to the count of three to come out where you are.” Lupin warned. “Okay Vic, think of what we can do to get out of this mess.” The Question though while looking around the area behind the shack for anything useful. “One.”. Lupin counted, the Question begins to hustle to find something. “Two.” Lupin counted, with one more to go. “Come on! Think! Think!” The Question said until he found something of particular interest. “Ah Ha!” Lupin slowly begins to pull the trigger.”Thr-“. Lupin stops at mid-sentence when he is hit by chair thrown from behind the shack, which causes him to drop his Walter P-38. “Ow.” He said rubbing his head, Lupin then looks up and sees the Question charging at him, he then tries to land a blow at the hurt thief. Lupin ducks down from the attack and lands an uppercut in the Questions stomach which causes him to stagger back. Lupin then tries to land a left hook on The Question face, but the faceless hero blocks the attack and punches him in the face, then punches him in the stomach which causes Lupin to groan in pain, followed by an open palm in the chest, and lastly a roundhouse kick in the face which causes Lupin to stagger back and fall of the edge. “Is this the end?” Lupin said as he falls to his death until The Question grabs him by the hand and pulls him up on the roof. Lupin then gets up on the roof and takes a huge breath. “Whoo! You saved my life ba-“. Before he can finish his sentence, Lupin is knocked unconscious by the Question and falls on the ground out cold.” Don’t thank me yet.” The Question said. 1:00 am A group of police cars surround an allyway with policemen tapping the area to clear any pedestrian’s away, an ICPO car arrives to the scene and parks alongside with the other cars on the scene; Inspector Koichi Zenigata gets out of the car with a cup of ramen in his hand, a young policeman then walks up to the ICPO agent. “Glad you came Inspector.” The policeman said followed by a salute. “Yeah whatever, what’s the emergency?” Zenigata said with a scowl. “Sir we have something that you might want to see, follow me.” The policeman said then heads to the scene with Zenigata following suit. Zenigata arrives on the scene and couldn’t believe what he saw, his arch-nemesis Lupin the 3rd with both his hands and legs tied up. “Lupin!” Zenigata said with surprise, Lupin looks up and sees the Inspector shell shocked from what he saw. “Zenigata! Long time no see.” Lupin said with a smirk. WINNER: The Question Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage